vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
PinocchioP
thumb|Logotipo ピノキオＰ (Pinocchio-P) es un Ilustrador y Compositor de Música Original Vocaloid. Su primera Canción Original fue "Hanauta" publicada el 23 de Enero de 2010, hasta la fecha ha subido más de 40 Canciones Originales, de las cuales 47 pertenecen al Salón de la Fama. "SLoWMoTIoN" es su Canción más exitosa, hasta ahora ha alcanzado mas de 1 millón de visitas en Nicovideo. Este compositor se caracteriza por su sonido futurista y acelerado, acompañado con guitarras constantes. Resalta principalmente el uso de la percusión, clave para marcar el estilo único de este artista. También incluye varios personajes originales en sus PV's como "Doshite-chan" y "Aimaina". Ha utilizado a los Vocaloids: Hatsune Miku, MAYU, Kagamine Rin, GUMI, Masaoka Azuki y Kobayashi Matcha. Enlaces *Mylist en Nicovideo *Mylist en Nicovideo (Colaboraciones) *Twitter *Tumblr *Piapro *Pixiv *Página de Facebook *Página Oficial *Canal de YouTube Álbumes En negrita álbumes propios: *'Hana ga Obiru' *LIVEHOUSE *Jukai *Innovator-gaku *'Manga' *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 5 *'Obscure Questions' *JAM POT *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalonation feat.Hatsune Miku *Hatsune Miku Vision *Shinra BANshou *Nabe Natsuri *VOCALOID tribute to THE BLUE HEARTS *universe *Noёl-Loid feat. Hatsune Miku *0003:a galaxy odyssey *Hatsune Miku plays Gekko Kishidan *Vocalo Vision *VOCALO APPEND feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCALOID from Nico Nico Douga Vocaloid Super Express SUPER EXPRESS COMPILATION 03 *VOCALO DANCE *EXET TONES PRESENTS Supemova *ELECTLOID feat. Hatsune Miku *Tomoshibi Abura *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS VocaloVanguard feat. Hatsune Miku slow *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *BIRTHDAY SONGS for Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 8 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS VOCALOID™3 Library MAYU SPECIAL 2CD *Initiation *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-F Complete Collection *Kaden Matsuri *For *SEKIBAN *Schmitt Trigger2 -PsychoCrush A-POP!!- *MikXperience e.p. *Gekkaneta Vol.03 *V love 25 -Hearts- *ATAK020 THE END (EU edition) *KARENT presents Skylight Theater feat. Hatsune Miku *'Yuusei Masshirake' *ATAK020 THE END (Limited Edition) *VOCAROCK collection 5 feat. Hatsune Miku *"Uta yui 575" Azuki y Matcha Character Song Collection! ! *MIKU-MIXTURE *Omikoshi -Pinocchiop Tribute Album- *VRUSH UP! #07 –siinamota Tribute- *Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2014」OFFICIAL ALBUM *'Яareno Collection' *Hachi-Bit Cider Bonus CD *EVERGREEN SONGS 2012 *Trick or Miku *SHI-BOU *Hatsune Miku Project mirai Complete *GOTHIC & HORROR *'Antenna' Salón de la Fama *1year *Fireworks *Kaerutachi no Uta *Poncotsu Tenshi *Motivation ga Shinderu *OZ *Black Hole Gaoka Shoutengai *Core *Strange Animal *Subarashii Sekai *Doushite-chan no Theme *Yumeneko *Tarinai Kabocha *Hajimemashite Chikyuujin-san *Omoide Shabadaba *E no Umakatta Tomodachi *Yoi kono Kusuri *Akkanbee da *Psychedelic Smile *Game Specter 2 *Love is Onomatope *Koisuru Mutant *Last Continue *Matsuri Da Hey Come On *Kuusou Shou mo Nai Hibi *Happy Berry Happy *Sorezore ni Jinsei ga Aru *Hitori botchi no UFO *Ningen Nanka Daikirai *Reano *Vocaloid no Uta *Scheveningen *Gorgeous Big Taidan *Mune Ippai no Dame wo *Floating Shelter *eight hundred *Aimaina *Fushigi no Kohanasaichi *m/es *Nina *Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki Suki *Shuukan Shounen Bye Bye *Kodomo no Shikumi *Bakemono Uchuu *Tonchinkan no En *Karappo no Manimani *Love Song wo Korosanaide *Mushroom Mother *hanauta *Kimi mo Warui Hito de Yokatta *Tokyo Manukan Canciones Legendarias *Kusare Gedou to Chocolate *Arifureta Sekai Seifuku *SLoWMoTIoN Canciones Publicadas Galeria Pinocchio-P.jpg|Imagen utilizada en otra redes sociales. Categoría:Autor Categoría:Ilustrador